In applicant's application Ser. No. 08/651,271, eye glasses are described and claimed in which temple pieces are provided with fittings for varying the design displayed to the observer. In the present application, a provision is made for varying the appearance of the lens frame. A device for changing the appearance of lens frames has been described heretofore in a patent to Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,889, in which the frame, made from transparent plastic material, has an elongated passage within which an elongated flexible colored member having sides of different colors is located. In order to change the appearance of the frame, the elongated member has to be withdrawn from the passage and threaded back through the passage in a different orientation.
The invention is described herein as applied to eyeglass frames. The same teaching can be applied to other articles in which a transparent or silvered transparent member is held fixedly in a frame. As to eyeglasses themselves, the term is used to embrace sunglasses, safety glasses, ordinary corrective lens glasses, goggles and the like.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide means for varying the appearance of the frame or frames surrounding a transparent member such as a lens in a simple, readily accomplished way.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and the accompanying drawing.